En Amoureux
by dqxgirl84
Summary: Post En Ami Story Rating: R/NC-17 (it depends on the reader) Summary: Scully & Mulder deal with the fallout of her own pursuit for the truth… **Read as script, M is for Mulder, S is for Scully, etc.


_**En Amoureux**_

 _Post En Ami Story_

 _Rating: R/NC-17 (it depends on the reader)_

 _Summary: Scully & Mulder deal with the fallout of her own pursuit for the truth…_

 _**Read as script, M is for Mulder, S is for Scully, etc._

 _Feedback: Please and thank you—it makes my heart happy! powerofxfanfiction_

 _Disclaimer: I am a mere fan in a digital world. The characters/show/brilliance are not mine, but Chris Carter's, 10-13 Productions, and Fox. No infringement intended._

Sometimes you get the best light from a burning bridge. –Don Henley

Mulder looked at the worn wooden floor as the Lone Gunmen tried to open the files Scully had been given by Cancer Man. The whirring of the disc drive was the only sound in his apartment apart from the pounding in his chest. He decided the heart palpitations were a result of Scully's safe return mixed with anger. The anger was the hardest pill to swallow. Had he ever been this angry with her? Had she ever blatantly lied to him about something so serious? If someone had asked him a week ago about his trust in his partner, he would have told them he trusted her more than he trusted himself. And now? Now he couldn't look in her direction, even though he could feel her blue eyes on him. He couldn't risk losing his cool…not with the guys here. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. But he knew that whatever the words, they would be loud and laden with fury.

And then the verdict came…the disc was empty.

Scully rushed over, reaching past Langley, banging on the keyboard. He could hear the frustration in her voice as she demanded they try again. And they did try…twice.

As they packed up their gear, Mulder excused himself to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He peeled off the t-shirt he had been wearing and tossed it on the bed. He dug through his dresser drawer for a clean shirt and paused when he saw a letter Scully had written him during her time in the hospital. He ran his finger over it, pondered rereading it for the hundredth time, but decided against it. That was a different time. She was a different person; a person who needed him and trusted him. And in turn, she was the only person he trusted.

There was a soft knock on the door. He grabbed a black t-shirt and slammed the drawer shut. He opened the door, ready to say his goodbyes to the Gunmen, hoping Scully had already left. But to his dismay, it was Scully, her arms tight across her chest, a gesture of defense.

S-The Gunmen said they'd call you later on. I was just going to say…

She stopped to look up at him. What could she possibly say? He couldn't think of anything that would make the anger dissipate or the hurt less intense. There it was, he thought. The hurt was the real heart of the problem.

M-I'm sure you've got to go, so go.

The harshness in his tone was intended and she was startled by it.

S-Mulder, I understand you're upset, but I thought I was doing the right thing.

M-Really? Since when did lying to me and disappearing with the devil the right thing to do?

S-Wait a second-I didn't lie to you-I just needed time to see-to know if the answers to a cure-or that maybe I would have some semblance of scientific explanations for what has happened to me…

M-Why didn't you tell me? Give me some kind of sign? Jesus Christ, Scully. He would just as soon put a bullet in your head than give you anything.

S-No, you're wrong. You didn't see what I saw—you don't know how he—he

Mulder slammed his hand into to the door, pushed past her. He had heard quite enough. Scully reached for his arm to stop him, but he jerked away from her touch.

M-I can't do this with you right now. I need some time.

S-Time? To do what exactly? Make this world where I would do anything to deceive you real? No! Damn it…we are going to talk about this now.

He stormed into the kitchen, started slamming cups, cupboard doors, anything he could touch. The noise was only partially effective in drowning out her voice and he had no real task to complete in here anyway. He walked past her, back into the living room.

S-Damn it, Mulder, stop it!

She screamed and he jumped at the sudden shrillness of her voice.

Softer, she repeated herself.

S-Can you just stop? Sit down and please, listen to me.

Mulder dropped to the couch. He buried his face in his hands. Jesus, his head hurt. And the exhaustion from not sleeping since her little vacation was sinking into his brain and his body.

M-What, Scully? What is there to say?

She sat next to him, let out a long sigh.

S-I know you didn't get the tapes I tried to send you. But I was trying to communicate with you. So that even though I was gone, you would be in on it. I've never misled you. And you have to know that this was in no way me trying to deceive you. But since we started working together, we have been chasing YOUR truth Mulder…based on your memories and your quest. I have always followed you, because I trusted you. I was blinded by your beliefs, by your passion. Even though you have left me too many times to count—with no explanation. I would worry days on end about where you were or if you were even alive. But never once, Mulder—never once did I question my trust in you…

Her voice started to crack and Mulder looked up instantly, seeing a single tear trail down her cheek.

M-Scully…

S-I have never doubted you. And I don't deserve for my one digression—a moment to search for my truth—to cause me to lose the trust of the person I—

Mulder reached for her hand and she took hold. He looked into her eyes, the blue depths glassy with tears. He brought her hand to his lips, kissed it gently.

M-The person you what, Scully?

She sighed, hesitant to continue, but he couldn't let the unspoken stay that way anymore.

S-The person I trust and need in my life more than anyone. Don't you see? Don't you get it? Even when I am not with you, my whole life has become so entangled with yours, I can't tell where I end and you begin. And maybe you feel that to? And maybe you aren't angry but scared? Because it is so fucking scary to be that wrapped up in a person.

Mulder pulled Scully into his arms, held her so tightly against him, and inhaled her scent, willing her to just melt into him. He was scared. He was terrified to be without her. His singular reason for waking up each day was her. And to not have that and to not know if she was safe, it was debilitating. It broke his heart and his soul. He felt her arms tighten around him and he knew in that moment that the only thing that felt true and right in his life was in his arms right now.

M-I'm scared, too, Scully. Afraid of how much I need you. How much you mean to me. And if I don't say this now, I don't know if I ever will.

He pulled away so he could look back into those beautiful eyes. She searched his, waiting for him to tell her. He could feel the steady pulse of her heart against his chest, almost perfectly in sync with his own. Soulmates, he thought.

M-I love you, Scully. I love you so damn much—and if that's the only truth I find in this lifetime—I will have found the most important one.

S-I love you so much…

She whispered the words into his mouth before he devoured her with a kiss…the kind of kiss that consumes doubt and ignites desire in every crevice of your soul. He lifted her into his lap and she positioned one leg on each side of his hips as she pulled her jacket off, tossing it on the floor. Mulder broke away from her mouth, but only to taste the skin of her neck. He pulled her sweater off and tossed it in the direction of her jacket, so he could kiss her chest, and the smooth, pale skin of her stomach. The gold front clasp of her black satin bra caught his eye and he popped the clasp effortlessly, to reveal the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. He took her left nipple in his mouth, using his hand to tease the right. She was panting, whispering his name, and with each syllable, he could feel himself get harder.

S-Bedroom?

He didn't know if it was a command or question, so he stood, Scully still in his arms, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist; the heat of her body against his was dizzying. He carried her towards his bedroom, still kissing her as navigated his way in the dark. They fell to the bed and each began removing the last articles of clothing until there was nothing left but skin. Mulder took several seconds to just stare at her. Her red hair splayed across the white pillowcase, her perfect skin smooth and unblemished like alabaster, the curve and weight of her breasts and hips, the red curls between her legs. She looked at him, looking at her, accepting that these were the last moments before friends would become lovers. He moved on top of her, began kissing her like it was the first and last time he would ever kiss anyone, ever again.

M-You are so beautiful…

He whispered into her hair. She spread her legs and he settled between her thighs. His hardness was met with hot, wet heat. He closed his eyes, swearing he could see fireworks. She reached between them, grabbing his cock, rubbing it between her folds, coating him with her juices. He moaned loudly, willing himself not to come with just that small amount of movement.

S-Do you feel how much I want you inside of me?

He nodded enthusiastically, watching as she played with his cock, teasing her clit with it.

M-Jesus, I could watch you do that all day.

She laughed softly, using her other hand to pull his face and lips back down to hers.

S-We can do that another day, right now, though, I need you inside of me. I need you to make me come. And then I want to feel you come.

Scully led him to her entrance and he took over, pushing into her tight center, every inch of him stretching her as he filled her up. Once he was completely inside of her, he didn't move, instead he just savored the feeling of her, snug around him. He looked into her eyes and he thought he saw another stray tear, but it could have been the moonlight playing tricks. After a few seconds, he began slow, steady thrusts, their eyes were locked and they were experiencing the bliss of the body while watching each other. It was the most powerful lovemaking he had ever been a part of. With each movement, he became less aware of where he ended and she began, as if with this one act would unify them for eternity.

S-I am going to come…just keep doing that right there-just a little faster…

Mulder followed each instruction as if his life depended on it and he was rewarded with her convulsing around his cock, her wetness dripping down his balls. Her thighs started to tremble and with this, he lost himself, coming hard and deep inside of her, until he finally collapsed.

Mulder woke hours later. Rain whipped against the windows, the wind howled. He thought he had dreamt about Scully; her mouth, her nakedness, her touch. But when he looked beside him, he saw her curled up against him, like a cat. He wrapped his arms around her gently, not wanting to wake her, but still in desperate need to have her close. He doesn't know what the morning will bring…another dark corner, another monster, and heartbreak. But he knows he loves her, and as her lover, he will brave whatever storm threatens to pull them apart. He will be the man she needs him to be because his life ends and begins with her. He doesn't want to remember the time before her. He just wants to remember the life they have together. He is ready for it to be the only story he knows.

A story of friends…

A story of lovers…

The story of us…


End file.
